


Formal Attire

by carrionkings



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkings/pseuds/carrionkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>raya gets a crash course on orlesian fashion and etiquette, courtesty of vivienne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Attire

**Author's Note:**

> why are titles and summaries so hard to come up with omg

Raya’s expression didn’t change when Josephine informed him that she’d procured invitations to the Winter Palace. He closed his eyes for a silent count of three before nodding his thanks and excusing himself from the War Table to make his way up to Vivienne's balcony. 

At his request, Vivienne spent a great deal of her spare time painstakingly explaining the intricacies of court life, manners, and etiquette. 

"I’m so pleased that you’re taking this seriously, my dear." she said, a cup of tea at her elbow. "The Game is not to be taken lightly, and your caution will serve you well. With practice, you’ll look and sound like any well heeled noble. And now for minor matters: I must insist that you come with me to Val Royeaux and see my tailor. I’ll not have you attend the ball in… your usual attire." Raya opened his mouth to protest, to say that he valued function over form, that he needed a dagger _somewhere_ close at hand, but Vivienne held up a hand for silence. "I will see to it that you may carry your customary tools; indeed, it will be expected. We’ll leave tomorrow at dawn." 

-

Raya always felt out of place in a city - Val Royeaux most of all. He was thankful for Vivienne’s presence, particularly when the tiny, wizened old woman who was measuring him asked about colors, fabrics, and cuts. Vivienne swept in with an armful of heavy velvets, furs, and silks, saying that she’d already assembled several designs. 

"Something simply cut, but elegant." she was saying. "He doesn’t like to stand out - at least, not at first glance." 

"The mask, the mask," the tailor interrupted, waving her hand. "The mask is the most important piece. It decides the whole ensemble." 

Raya had been drawn to the orderly pile of fabrics. How odd to think that these furs, so soft and destructible, could have been turned to serviceable leather. He recognized marten, rabbit, and bear pelts, but wasn’t able to identify what animal the spotted gold and black one came from. 

"Darling, do you have any suggestions on-" Vivienne stopped short, noticing Raya inspecting a fox fur with more than a passing interest. 

"A fine specimen." he said by way of explanation.

The seamstress suddenly hobbled over to the elf, peering up at him over the rims of her glasses. Then, without a word, she snatched up the russet fox fur, a bolt of black silk, and several lengths of gold thread before exiting the room. 

"Have I offended?" Raya asked, puzzled. Perhaps he wasn't supposed to have touched anything.

Vivienne smiled. “Inspired, my dear. Shall we go? I’ll make you a cup of tea at my manor.” 

-

"You look… different." 

Raya glanced at Dorian’s reflection in the mirror. “Different? Was that not the point?” He certainly _felt_ different; silks and velveteen were quite a change from leather and steel plates. After a moment’s hesitation, he donned the mask that had been sitting on the desk. 

Dorian raised his brows in appreciative surprise. The vulpine mask covered the top half of Raya’s face, but when seen from the proper angle, concealed everything but the man’s eyes. The fur-trimmed edges blended in with his tawny hair, making it difficult to say where the mask ended and Raya began. A red silk tunic with modest embroidery and a fur collar coupled with supple drakeskin boots and black silk gloves completed the look. 

"Well?" Raya asked, the mask hiding one of his all too rare smiles. 

"You’re almost as handsome as that other man in the mirror," Dorian remarked. "They do say that clothes make a man. Though, to tell the truth, amatus, I'd much rather see the man without the clothes at present.”


End file.
